five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoltBlizard/Disobeying Opinions
.....I don't know why I'm doing this.. I just have so many ideas at the ready for it. If you know what this is for, you better SHUT UP ABOUT IT NOW. Thank you very much! Sneak preview of what's coming Characters and personalities Freddy Freddy acts like your standard tutorial for the beginning of the game until you've met all characters, including her. Noble, happy-go and humorous, she's the one character who will try to amuse you. Blam BBB has gone through a major change for this game. Now named Blam, she's joyful, hyper and snappy, not one to give up and always longs for a bit of enjoyment. Red The RED Medic has gone through a bit of a change. Now younger, smaller and called Red, she's patient and calm unlike her twin sister Blue. Candy The female Inkling has been given a slight change. With a proper name of Candy, she's an adventurous and determined girl who doesn't give up on anyone. Blank Slenderman, now called Blank, is a bit of a lost cause sadly. Not much has been changed apart from giving 'her' a proper name. Dull, bossy and ignorant, she hates everything and everyone. Rush The Jester Zombie lives! Now called Rush, she's a comedian at heart and a lass of many talents in silly ways that shouldn't really be possible. Shade Absol, now Shade, is a mysterious one. She's not like the others so far. Manipulative, firm and dull, she's a disaster causer for the ones who crave insanity. Megalo The Paratroopa lives on too. Megalo is generally positive, sneaky and and doesn't back down from a challenge. Silver Silver hasn't gone through many changes. Mainly concerning 'her' cocky and snappy attitude, she always thinks she's better than everyone else. Snow Skeleton, or Snow, has changed a bit. Dull, hard working, and a joker at heart. Fluff Toy Freddy has got a few changes. One, now called Fluff. Two, not as.. You know.. Fat. That's nasty. And three, she's an absolute lunatic! Gem Kevin Jr., who is Gem for this particularly, has gone through big changes like Blam. A firm, slow but dedicated girl, she gets all jobs done as calmly as she can at the best of her ability. Blue The BLU Medic has also changed. Like her twin sister Red, Blue is also younger and smaller, but remains bigger than her sister, even if she's lazy and abusive of her twin sister. Sapphire The Inkling Boy. A character I play with so much has got a bit of a large change. Now Sapphire, 'she' is adventurous, speedy, but is rather shy at meeting new people. Cotton Kirby, now Cotton, is a different case. She's mute when it comes to speaking, but in return, she's basically the incarnation of happiness, turned pink and small! Dusk Aaah Majora. God help us now! Dusk is the most depressed of the lot, by far. She's that kind of girl who thinks friendship is pointless and that FUN is the only thing that's good in life. Pac-M'am Ha ha! Creativity! Pac-M'am, or as her friends just refer to her as Pac, is a different case. A hardcore gamer, lazy, and is a massive sleeper. If you're gonna get THIS chick, you better have a high score racked up and tons of time to spare. Volt Talk about shocking. Volt is that one chick who is dedicated to electricity, science and machinery. Even though she's the smallest of the bunch, she's not shy to show she's heavily enthusiastic about what she does - being a happy-go lass with a long fuse. Gail The Black Mage, now Gail, is the more twisted one. Psychopathic, thinks the original 10 are inferior, and is a cocky show-off to boot. But hey, underneath her yellow hat is a devilish, but yet mystical girl with a big appetite for danger. Sakuya Sakuya, the sword wielding lass also comes to the game. Polite, innocent and seductive, she uses basically every trick in the book. If anything, she's gonna make that head of yours explode from sheer joy. Drop Drop, also Sadness, is just.. Awful. Always thinks negative things, and blames the deaths of her friends, and others on herself. Gee girl, get yourself a fact book. But on the other side, she's nothing to sneeze at. She's serious to a point, and will use any words it takes to describe something. Blast Bomberman is now called Blast. She's savage, DIRTY AS HELL, and a destruction freak, hoping that everyday something around her is raised to the ground. Crystal Toon Link has gone through a big change. Now called Crystal due to her changes, she's fussy, sarcastic very often, and rages when she doesn't get what she wants. Also.. She's just.. Twisted with danger. Keep away if you value your life. Ulk Ulk is the simple to understand of the three Freddles. The first kid of Freddy, she's just what the crew needs to cheer up. A dedicated lass, who thinks nothing but her friends and her mother. Lucann Lucann is the more snappy of the Freddles. The second kid of Freddy, she's the one child who doesn't shut up easily when she's in a bad mood. When you snap her short temper rod, she's a monster. Otherwise, she's a daredevil for challenges and insane tasks which sound impossible. Jesei Jesei is the 'always-going' lass of the Freddles. The third kid of Freddy, she's a psychopath who always relates love to blood and injuries, even at the most inappropriate of times. Storm Storm is the simply adventurous and ignorant kid. Born with a snappy attitude and starvation for action, Storm always tries to get what she wants at all costs. Prism Henry Stickmin, called Prism for this, is the more dubious one. Mostly mute, shy, but determined to finish a set goal. A big supporter of her friends and beliefs, she's what the group needs for a big fight. But past that, she's a hilarious and sexually joyful character who teases you so you want to deal with her before others. Frisk The gloomiest and most peaceful of the bunch, Frisk is the stand-out peace lover who also loves nature. Sensitive to contact and her belongings, she's the most confusing of the bunch, but spends her free time doing what she wants, being the life of parties. Chara The ideal psychopath, Chara is a young kid who thrives on blood of her victims. Past the psychopathic personality, Chara likes to torment the player based on what they've done so far in-game, like who they met first after the tutorial, even going to the point where the 4th wall is nearly non-existent! Wow, what a freak. She's also a sucker for history. Tell nobody. Character Profiles Stats and what they mean Name - Who the character is. Simple as. Age - Self explanatory. How old a character is. (Note how some characters are older than their debute ages so the game makes sense.) Occupation - The job of a character. Hobby - What a character does in spare time. Height - How tall the character is. (Note how some heights are custom.) Weight - How heavy the character is. (Note how some weights are custom.) Capacity - How much sexual activity they long for. Very Low, Low, Normal, High and Very High, in that order from least to most. Birthday - Birth or creation date of a character if known. Profiles Teasers Teaser 1 "Yo. Dude. This chick is like.. So gloomy.. Regardless, let's see.. As far as I know, she's a nature fanatic, so just speak anything along her lines or happy futures and you'll get along fine. Got it? Oh, and you better keep your f*cking hands away from her belongings. She's sensitive to that sort of thing.. Anyway, go for it!" -Freddy, giving the player advice in order to get along well with Frisk Teaser 2 "Oh damn, nice job! I was watchin' the whole thing! It seems you're turning into an action thirsty beast with an appetite for stealin' hearts, eh? Heh, just joshing with ya. I'm actually kinda jealous.. It's nice to see you're improving, seems all my assistance to you paid off after all... Ya know what? F*ck it, I'm in for the ride!" -Freddy, saying she will begin getting with the player too Teaser 3 "Hold up.. You're saying you are the one who's an 'unstoppable' love machine? *laugh* That's the funniest thing I've heard all week. But hey, I believe ya. Tell ya what.. If you can prove yourself, maybe we can get some spare time at night. You down?" -Sakuya, talking to the player Teaser 4 "Woah.. I totally didn't see that coming.. You took over my sights and mind last night! However, I do know there are tasks remaining to do.. I heard you still haven't met a few girls around here.. Heh.. Well, one should be near the forest, so go take a look, yeah? Alright. Now go." -Gail, challenging you to go and find the last few characters you haven't met, begining with Frisk at the forest Meeting the characters When you've finished the tutorial from Freddy, you get to pick which of the characters you get to see first with the exceptions of Pac-M'am, Frisk, Chara, the FNOC 4 crew and the Freddles. And when you get to one of the characters, Freddy will give you a bit of advice on how to get along well with them, as well as give you a brief description of them. 'Freddy's advice' Blam "Hey dude, you see that girl over there don't you? Yeah you do, don't be silly! She's that one party maniac if ya get what I mean who always goes insane over one thing. But ya know what..? Why don't you show off your insane side to 'er? You know it's a good one! ..Even if it's.. You know.. Anyway, shut up and get to it!" Red "...Gee, poor girl.. She only just got there and she's already bruised.. Someone get that chick a doctor.. Oh right, uh.. She's kinda passive and patient and all.. I'm gonna be honest here.. Anything goes with this one. Just.. Be you. I don't have much to say about this one." Candy "Oooh, a fresh one.. I like this girl already. Not that fesity, but hey, orange! Bonus! She's probably lookin' for a decent person to hang around with. Who knows? Maybe that blue one who likes her will f*ck off?! Heh, only kidding! Just... Be polite, got it?" Blank "Urgh.. Alright, this one's a feisty scrapper, huh? Well, I heard she likes to play rough, so why don't you get a bit abusive up in there to get her attention, and then ignore her insults? I'm sure it's fine. Nobody else really likes her.. Just.. Don't be silly." Rush "Oh god.. It's worse than I thought, isn't it? Damn she's nuts! BUT, there's still hope! As long as you can keep her focussed on one topic, it's fine and dandy! Oh right.. Well, to be short, be agressive with the words of yours, and she'll be fallin' if ya know what I mean!" Shade "Oh boy.. A feisty girl... But it seems she's thirsty for some fun. So hey, why don't you play it 'romantic'? You know, tease 'er a bit or lure her into what you WANT HER to say! It's so evil, but so good! Try it when you get the chance!" Megalo "Ooh, I like those wings. Jealousy engaged! Heh.. Anyway, she seems to be busy and in a temper right now, so why don't you say something stupid? You know what I mean, right? That'll shake it up for ya. Trust me, those wings ain't for nothing. That heart's gonna flutter. If you know what I mean.." Silver "..What is her problem..? Gee, what a spoil sport, eh? She probably needs a break from the stuff she's been through.. Be calm, and make sure her nonesense doesn't get to ya, got it? AKA, pretend she shuts up, and just remain yourself! Go for it!" Snow "Oh my god she's hilarious.. I guess she hit the funny bone... Heh.. Anyway. So this chick seems bored, just looking for stuff to do, I believe. I'm sure you can keep 'er busy. Just don't snap, and it'll be 100% OK!" WIP Category:Blog posts